Implant (e.g., knee) systems have been sized based on medical imaging, cadaver dissection, and lessons learned from prior implant designs. In typical implant surgery (e.g., Total Knee Arthroplasty (TKA)), bones are cut to fit implant dimensions. In TKA, femur bones are cut to fit implants with an anterior cut, a distal chamfer cut, a distal cut, a posterior chamfer cut, and a posterior cut. In a resurfacing case, the bone cuts may be contoured to follow the original articular surface curvature or shape to some degree compared to the planar cuts in conventional TKA. Because a limited scope of implant sizes are available in implant (e.g., knee) systems, compromises are made in placing implants, such as allowing more resected bone to extend beyond the implant perimeter or for the implant to overhang beyond the resected bone. The mismatches between implant and bone may negatively impact patient outcomes, potentially resulting in additional blood loss, soft tissue risk, and post-operative pain.